During the past year, our research included studies of: (1) neurobiology and behaviors that laboratory work has shown are correlated with excessive alcohol consumption, including aggression, impulsivity, sleep deficits and reduced affiliative social behavior; (2) genetic influences on low CSF 5-HIAA concentrations; (3) traits maintaining the low CSF 5-HIAA genotype in the gene pool; (4) two closely related macaques with known differences in aggressiveness and sociality. Comparisons were made between and within species for differences in CSF 5-HIAA concentrations and corresponding behavior. Data showed that species with lower CSF 5-HIAA concentrations were more aggressive and less prosocial. Within- species differences also showed a negative correlation between CSF 5-HIAA concentrations, aggression and social isolation; (5) assessment of naturally occurring male social dominance and its relationship to CSF 5-HIAA concentrations; (6) new technologies were used, including telemetry for assessment of diurnal activity, and new traps for capture of subjects.